Infiel
by Sakurass
Summary: Sakura está cometiendo un gran error, sus acciones van en contra de su principios, desea llorar, pero... a la vez desea reír y sonreír. Ya que hay errores que devuelven la felicidad... que devuelven las ganas de vivir.
1. Prólogo

_Naruto Copyright __ Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Adv**__**ertenci**__**as:**__**1)**__ Esta historia contiene escenas no recomendadas para menores de edad. __**2)**__ No me pertenecen ni Naruto ni sus personajes, pero sí la trama de este fic y no doy mi permiso para publicar mi historia en ninguna otra página, blog, etc. Lo siento y ¡gracias! _

-

-

-

**Infiel**

Prólogo

-

-

-

_Sakura está cometiendo un gran error, sus acciones van en contra de sus principios, desea llorar, pero… a la vez desea reír y sonreír. Ya que hay errores que devuelven la felicidad… que devuelven las ganas de vivir._

-

-

Sakura _Uchiha_…

En la intimidad de su dormitorio, miraba con ojos taciturnos su reflejo en un espejo. Aquel dormitorio lo llevaba compartiendo con su marido, Sasuke Uchiha, por más de quince largos años. Es curioso ver con que velocidad transcurren los años sin que uno se de cuenta.

Se mordió el labio y se recorrió de arriba a bajo.

Y sonrió, ya que le gustaba lo que veía… a sus treinta y cuatro años ni una sola arruga marcaba su rostro, su figura seguía siendo esbelta, su piel clara era suave y su cabello largo seguía con el mismo tono rosado y brillante de hacía años.

Deslizó la bata que cubría su cuerpo hasta el suelo, y se contempló desnuda.

Sus pechos ahora más generosos tenían finas estrías, deslizó sus dedos por aquellas suaves marcas apenas perceptibles a la vista. Posó seguidamente la mano en su vientre plano, en su cuerpo estaban gravados cuatro embarazos.

Se abrazó a si misma al sentir que una ligera brisa se colaba por la ventana. Hoy volvía su esposo de una dura misión, no tenía tiempo que perder, debía de preparar todo para la llegada de su marido a casa, después de todo esa era su obligación. Deslizó por su cuerpo la ropa interior y acto seguido se vistió con un fino vestido blanco.

Recorrió con pasos diligentes su casa hasta llegar a la cocina, tenía que preparar la cena para su marido y apenas le quedaba tiempo. Una pequeña sonrisa se coló en su rostro, y es que adoraba cocinar, la relajaba. Y lo mejor era disfrutar viendo la cara de sus hijos cuando saboreaban su comida.

Comenzó a preparar la cena, cortaba con rapidez y a la perfección las verduras, y como le solía ocurrir siempre que cocinaba, se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Sonrió como una tonta al recordar lo que había ocurrido ayer.

-

Naruto…

Si se permitiera el lujo de relajarse, estaba segura de que sería capaz de sentir las diestras manos del rubio recorriendo su cuerpo, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando las suaves curvas de sus caderas. El calor comenzó a rodearla, colorando sus delicadas mejillas de color carmín. Pero la placentera sonrisa de su rostro fue sustituida por una leve contracción de los mismos. Remordimiento, agobio, pesar… dolor. Su espíritu cargaba día a día con aquellos sentimientos.

Una locura que la hacía feliz, pero que la estaba destrozando poco a poco. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos, y se repitió por enésima vez… que dejara de pensar, no tenía tiempo que perder.

-

Ren Uchiha, el hijo primogénito, llevaba varios días preocupado por su madre.

Puede que tuviera catorce años, pero su madurez y sus responsabilidades no se ajustaban a su edad. Era chunnin desde hacía cuatro años, y pronto sería jounin. No era un idiota ni tan ingenuo como para no darse cuando de que algo pasaba.

Acostado en la amplia cama de su dormitorio, cavilaba sobre aquello que lo preocupaba. Miraba con sus oscuros ojos, herencia de su padre, el techo de su habitación, tenuemente alumbrada por una lámpara. Se revolvió el pelo frustrado, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de _ver_ que ocurría.

-Madre… -Suspiró.

Se levantó y buscó una camisa en su armario, cogió la primera que vio… negra con el símbolo de su clan a la espalda y salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta corrediza. Mientras se dirigía hacía la cocina se topó con su hermana, la más pequeña de la familia.

-

-Hola Ren.

-Hola enana.

-

Rina Uchiha, con sus cinco años recién cumplidos, corría por el pasillo, seguramente en busca de alguno de sus otros dos hermanos, Taiki de ocho años o a Sonsuke de once años. Rina le recordaba mucho a su madre, el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos... y un carácter muy parecido. En cambio él y sus dos hermanos eran como su padre, por lo menos en el físico.

Entró en la cocina y vio a su madre enfrente de los fogones, el ambiente estaba impregnado de un aroma a especias, se rió levemente al escuchar a su madre tararear una canción. Sakura se percató de su presencia, vio como ella se giraba y le regalaba una de sus sonrisas.

Ren se la devolvió y se acercó a ella, cogió una manzana y le pegó un sonoro mordisco.

-No deberías comer, la cena ya está casi lista.

Y Ren o no la escuchó o simplemente no le hizo caso, Sakura se fijó en el aire ausente de Ren. ¿Qué le pasaría?

-

-Mamá…

-¿Si?

-Últimamente… no sé, te encuentro… _extraña. _

-¿Yo?, cariño a mi no me pasa nada.

-

Ren miró el suelo, no le gustaba que le mintiera, no era tonto y sabía que pasaba algo.

-

-¿Tienes problemas con papá?

Sakura cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Por qué crees que tengo problemas con tu padre? –Su hijo le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

-Por que parece que fueras más feliz cuando él no está en casa.

Sakura miró seriamente a su hijo a los ojos, ella más que nadie sabía la admiración que sentía Ren por su padre. Siguió cocinando mientras pensaba que responderle, aunque sabía que dijera lo que dijera, no había una respuesta adecuada y mucho menos una que podría satisfacer la curiosidad de Ren.

-No soy más feliz cuando él no está… pero si más tranquila, tú mejor que nadie sabes que convivir con tu padre no es fácil.

-Tsk… como digas mamá.

Cabreado Ren salió de la cocina, dejando sola a una entristecida Sakura.

-Lo amo, Ren. Lo amo.

-

-

-

Era invierno en Konoha. Hacía frío y el ambiente estaba húmedo.

Sasuke Uchiha salía del despacho de la Hokage, tuvo que aguantar a la rubia y dar el reporte de su misión. Estaba agotado, sólo quería llegar a casa, ver a su familia, comer la cena que prepararía su esposa y hacerle el amor a su mujer.

-

-¡Sasuke!

-No… -susurró con irritación- Naruto.

-

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para ver como su mejor amigo se dirigía caminando hacia él. Era el mismo que hacía años, alborotador, risueño y optimista.

Y es que después de tantos años, aun no se acostumbraba a verlo vestido con su traje ANBU. Ambos habían empezado en el ANBU el mismo año, pero Sasuke se decidió retirar cuando nació su tercer hijo, había pasado a ser un jounin de élite. En cambio, Naruto ya era el capitán de un escuadrón, además se comentaba por la villa que Tsunade preparaba su dimisión y que Naruto sería el siguiente Hokage. Aunque solamente eran rumores.

-

-Cuando tiempo sin vernos teme… ¿Llegaste hoy de tu misión?

-¿Tú que crees Imbécil?

-Sigues igual de simpático que siempre.

Empezaron a caminar uno junto al otro en la misma dirección.

-¿Vas a venir a cenar a mi casa?

-Ya te estabas tardando demasiado en invitarme.

-

El Uchiha le dedicó una de sus miradas congeladas mientras seguían su camino.

Sasuke era lo antagónico a Naruto. La sonrisa siempre plasmada en el rostro del rubio contrastaba con la cara llena de seriedad del Uchiha. Uno era muy hablador, el otro callado. Al rubio le encantaba conocer gente y hacer amigos, Sasuke era poco sociable, uno rubio el otro moreno… ojos azules, ojos negros… tez morena, tez pálida. En teoría, incompatibles, en cambio unidos por una gran amistad.

¿Esa unión lo aguantará _todo_…?

-

-

-

-¡Papá!

Rina corría por el pasillo hacía los brazos de su padre, el moreno con una tenue sonrisa la recibió con ellos abiertos.

-Bienvenido a casa –enredó sus pequeños bracitos alrededor del cuello de su padre y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola tío Naruto! –La pequeña miró a su padre con sus inocentes ojos verdes, hacía casi un mes que no lo veía.

-Tienes el pelo más largo papá… te queda bien -con su hija en brazos Sasuke entró en su casa, su hogar… e invitó a su _mejor_ _amigo_ a entrar con él.

Entraron en el salón, sus hijos varones estaban reunidos charlando. Naruto se quedó con ellos mientras Sasuke iba al dormitorio principal. Se desvistió y guardó sus armas. Fue hasta el baño, en una esquina estaba su ropa, lista y doblada… la bañera estaba a rebosar de agua, a la justa temperatura.

_Sakura…_

En momentos como ese se daba cuenta que había tomado una buena decisión al elegir a Sakura como su esposa. Había engendrado descendientes sanos y fuertes. Los cuidaba y atendía la casa a la perfección, Sakura obedecía todo cuanto decía y jamás había oído ni una sola protesta.

Además… era guapa. Aunque de eso se dio cuenta meses después de haberse casado con ella. Era una de las mujeres más hermosas de la villa.

Y era suya, su… _esposa_.

-

-¡Mami! Tío Naruto acaba de llegar con papi… se va a quedar a cenar. –Sakura tragó saliva y respiró profundamente.

Se obligó a relajarse y le sonrió a su hija.

-Prepara la mesa para que Naruto pueda cenar sí…

-¡Voy!

-

Sasuke entró en el comedor, donde estaban sus hijos y su invitado. Se sentó en el suelo junto a ellos, esperando por la cena. Su hija y Naruto estaban jugando a un extraño juego con las manos. Taiki y Sonsuke hablaban entre ellos.

Entonces se fijó en su primogénito, miraba de forma extraña a su invitado, como si estuviera analizándolo.

-

-Ren… -su hijo le prestó atención- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada papá… no es nada.

-

En ese momento Sakura entró con la comida, colocó los distintos platos en la mesa y sirvió a cada uno de los comensales.

-Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun… -su marido asintió-

Todos empezaron a comer en silencio hasta que el rubio lo rompió.

-Sakura-chan la comida está deliciosa, cada día cocinas mejor –intercambió miradas con la pelirrosa, miradas que decían mucho y a la vez nada.

-Gracias.

-¿Tío… por que siempre llamas a mamá con el -chan? –Preguntó inocente Rina, Naruto se echó a reír.

-Siempre la he llamado así.

-

Sakura miró esos ojos azules, tan brillantes y con tanta alegría, el dueño de esas maravillas azules le estaba devolviendo la felicidad… pero a un alto precio. Miró a sus hijos. En ese momento sintió vergüenza de si misma, se sentía sucia. No sólo estaba traicionando a su esposo, si no a todos los que llevaban el apellido Uchiha.

Se aclaró la garganta y siguió comiendo. Durante la cena evitó cualquier contacto visual con el rubio. Ren y Sasuke estaban callados, escuchando la conversación de los demás. Cuando acabó la cena, Sakura recogió todo y fue a la cocina a limpiar los platos. Mientras, en la entrada, su marido y su mejor amigo se despedían.

-

-Gracias por la cena, Sasuke.

-No hay de que.

-Tienes que prestarme a Sakura-chan de vez en cuando, me encanta como cocina.

-¡Hmp!... –le regaló su típica sonrisa- ni lo sueñes imbécil.

-Adiós… -Se despidió el rubio riendo, perdiéndose en las oscuras calles.

-

-

-

-Papi… ¿me echabas de menos cuando estabas en la misión? –Sasuke acarició con suavidad la cabeza de su hija mientras la arropaba con las mantas.

-Claro que sí pequeña.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Le sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero mucho… -Sasuke se rió suavemente y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-_Gracias_… buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Rina se tapó hasta el cuello y con sus enormes ojos verdes siguió con la mirada el camino de su padre hasta que este salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke salió al pasillo exterior y comprobó que todos sus hijos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se despojó de la camisa abierta que lo cubría. Sakura tarareaba una canción, estaba de pie enfrente del espejo, cepillándose sus largos cabellos rosados. De noche y con esa fina yukata se veía hermosa…

Se acercó a ella colocándose a su espalda, mirándola a los ojos a través del espejo.

-¿Qué tal te fue en tu misión?

-Bien.

-

Agarró la mano con la que ella se estaba cepillando y le sacó el cepillo, dejándolo sobre una de las cómodas. Se miraron por unos instantes antes de que las manos de su esposo comenzaran a deslizar la yukata. A su espalda desató el lazó que sujetaba la tela a la altura de su cintura hasta que la ropa calló al suelo. Desnuda y sonrojada como la primera vez.

Sonrió con prepotencia, sin dejar de mirarla a través del espejo abarcó sus senos entre sus manos. Ella tragó aire ante el contacto. Cerró los ojos, después de quince años aun sentía cierta timidez.

-Sasuke, hoy no.

-Calla…

_Llevaba casi un mes sin probarla._

-Sasuke yo no…

-Shhh.

_Llevaba casi un mes sin disfrutar de su contacto. _

-Por favor… -pidió- quiero hablar cont…

_Llevaba un mes sin sentirse dentro de su mujer._

Le dio la vuelta y la elevó en el aire, empotrándola contra la pared, Sakura no se quejó por el golpe, se mordió el labio y se agarró al cuello de su esposo.

Le había dicho que no quería esa noche, pero no se quejó cuando Sasuke la besó y mordió su cuello, no se quejó cuando acarició sus pechos, no se quejó cuando la obligó a enredar las piernas a su cintura y tampoco se quejó cuando oyó como se desabrochaba los pantalones y empezaba a penetrarla.

Su espalda rebotaba una y otra vez contra la pared por cada embestida.

Sasuke la sujetaba por las piernas y la penetraba con fuerza. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, su respiración empezaba a alterarse y aunque no quisiera empezaba a gemir débilmente. Sasuke la miró, tenía los ojos oscurecidos y la boca entreabierta. Se le escapó un gemido, con sus senos aplastados contra su pecho… estaba llegando.

Arañó la espalda de Sasuke y se mordió al labio, esa noche Sasuke estaba diferente, normalmente no era tan rudo.

Ya no podía controlarse, empezó a cogérsela con más fuerza, penetrándola hasta el fondo, hasta que la sintió llegar. Y él no aguantaba más, sintió su liberación y se corrió dentro del cuerpo de... su mujer, amante y esposa.

Sin moverse, ni soltarla… apoyó la frente contra la pared, recuperando el aliento. Al fin… cada vez le gustaban menos las misiones largas. Ahora apreciaba estar con una familia que lo quería, unos hijos que lo idolatraban, una esposa que lo cuidaba y una mujer en la cama.

Los pies de Sakura tocaron el suelo, se deshizo del abrazo de su esposo y se cubrió los pechos con los brazos. Sasuke sonrió socarronamente por la acción, la agarró por la nuca y la besó, después fue hasta la cama, se despojó de su ropa y se metió entre las sábanas… estaba tan cansado por la misión, con el estómago lleno y con el cuerpo saciado. Suspiró pesadamente antes de quedarse dormido boca abajo, dejando su musculosa espalda sin cubrir.

Sakura no se había movido ni un centímetro, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, no se había _quejado_… recogió la yukata del suelo y tapó su desnudez. Cogió el cepillo que Sasuke había dejado sobre la cómoda y empezó a cepillarse el pelo que volvía a estar enredado. Salió de la habitación y fue a ver, uno por a uno, a cada uno de sus hijos.

Si su matrimonio llegara a acabar algún día ellos serían los que más sufrirían, entró en la habitación de Taiki, estaba totalmente destapado con un brazo colgando de la cama, se río y arropó a su hijo, sin despertarlo le dio un beso en la frente. Los quería demasiado. No podía seguir engañando así a su familia.

Entró de nuevo en su dormitorio, Sasuke seguía dormido… Fue hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, acarició la ancha espalda de su marido.

Seguía tan atractivo como antes, los años sólo habían conseguido que se enamorara más de él. Porque su matrimonio no iba mal por que no lo amase, ella lo seguía queriendo como el primer día. El problema es que él a ella… no. Entre la penumbra de su habitación sonrió al recordar el día en que le pidió ser su esposa…

-

_Se dirigía por orden de la Hokage al departamento de Sasuke, tenía que darle información sobre una misión para el ANBU. No estaba de muy buen humor, tenía pensado ir con las chicas a darse un baño en el lago y pasar la tarde, pero como tuvo la mala suerte de encontrase con Shizune, ella le "pidió" que le entregara el mensaje en su lugar. _

_Se daría prisa, dejaría el mensaje y se iría con sus amigas…_

-

_Llegué al apartamento de mi ex-compañero, él había ingresado en el ANBU nada más regresar a Konoha, después de haber matado a su hermano._ _Llamé a la puerta y después de unos segundos Sasuke me abrió._

_-¿Qué? –me gruñó._

_-Vengo a traerte un mensaje de la Hokage… -Sasuke me dejó pasar- gruñón –murmuré entre dientes._

_Entramos en su salón, yo me senté en uno de sus sofás y él enfrente de mí, se llevó a los labios un vaso de agua que tenía sobre la mesa. Empecé a explicarle su misión. _

-

_-Tienes que ir a la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes, en el País del Rayo… al parecer hay un… _

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Por qué me miras así?_

_-¿Así como?_

_-Cómo si me estuvieras examinando –me miró con esos ojos de: "soy mejor que tú", no pude evitar sonrojarme, sólo hacía falta que esos ojos me mirasen para que me pusiera colorada y más en aquella época._

_En ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, Sasuke se había acercado a mí, seguía mirándome como analizándome… agarró mi mentón y me obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos. _

_-Cásate conmigo. _

_-¿Qué? –Dije después de tragar saliva, en ese momento me pregunté si… o estaba perdiendo oído o estaba soñando._

_-No era ese tu sueño… ¿Ser mi esposa? -Vaaaale... ¿estaba soñando no?_

_-Yo… -Me agarré a la tela de los pantalones cortos que llevaba puestos. Había madurado, tenía otras metas, pero... _

_-¿Te casarás conmigo? –me susurró._

-

_Yo asentí como una tonta, después de eso… él me besó, me recostó en el sofá y me hizo, allí mismo, el amor por primera vez. Pasamos de ser amigos a retozar en el sofá._

_Ese fue el día en que concebimos a Ren, nuestro primer hijo. Tenía diecinueve años y estaba embarazada, mentiría si dijera que no me pensé, si casarme o no con Sasuke, no era tonta, sabía que no me amaba, pero cuando descubrí mi embarazo me asusté, me entró miedo. Se lo conté a Sasuke, él se lo tomó como una gran noticia, lo vi sonreír con sinceridad por primera vez cuando se lo dije. _

_No pasó un mes y ya estábamos casados. _

_Cuando mi embarazo rondaba los tres meses nos mudamos a su antigua casa, Sasuke la había reformado, estaba lista y preparada para vivir, él quería reconstruir el barrio entero. Durante los primeros meses del embarazo, él me trataba como a una reina. Seguía sin quererme, pero concedía todos y cada uno de mis caprichos. _

_Yo era feliz, estaba casada con el hombre al que amaba, vivía en una casa preciosa, nos sobraba el dinero y tenía un hijo fuerte y sano. ¿Cuándo había empezado a ser infeliz?_

-

Sakura suspiró pesadamente, gracias a Sasuke había vivido los momentos más felices de su vida, sus hijos eran una bendición, pero a quien quería engañar, desde hacía un tiempo no era feliz…

Se acercó a la cama y se metió entre las sábanas mirando hacía él.

Le acarició el pelo… entendía el porqué de su carácter, cuando se casaron pensó que lograría cambiarlo y hacerlo feliz. Que equivocada estaba. La masacre de su clan, estaría gravada a fuego en él para siempre. Y ni ella ni ninguna mujer lograrían cambiarlo, aunque debía reconocer que se había ablandado mucho con sus hijos, sobretodo con la pequeña de la casa. Sonrió amargamente y se quedó dormida.

-

-

-

Una infidelidad es muy peligrosa, es difícil mantenerla en secreto. Y si se llega a descubrir… nunca se saben los daños físicos y emocionales que pueden causar. Muchas personas se ven vinculadas… y es algo, _difícil_ de perdonar e _imposible_ de olvidar.

-

-

-


	2. Acuerdo

-

-

-

**Capítulo 1**

Acuerdo

-

-

-

Naruto Uzumaki, rubio, ojos azules… capitán de un escuadrón ANBU y posible candidato a Hokage. Vivía en un apartamento en el centró de la villa. Bueno al menos seguiría viviendo en el si no lo destrozaba antes. Ya había tirado la mesa de la cocina y volcado las sillas, se apoyó sobre la encimera agobiado. Respiró un par de veces para calmarse y fue hasta su dormitorio, se merecía una ducha.

Cuando salió del baño, pensó que ya estaba tranquilo, pero cuando vio su cama se volvió a enfadar. Tenía ganas de romper las sábanas, de deshacerse de _esa_ cama.

Estaba harto, estaba _cansado_. Cuando uno no sabe que hacer… y deja que pase el tiempo creyendo que los problemas se solucionaran solos, sólo consigue que se acumulen. Se tiró sobre la cama boca arriba, cerró los ojos, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando se puso a recordar.

-

_-Mentira… _

_-Es verdad._

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-A ver… ¿tú te escuchas cuando duermes?_

_-No._

_-¿Entonces?... ¿cómo sabes que no hablas en sueños?_

-

_Sakura se recostó otra vez en mi cama. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos estaban medio cubiertos por las sábanas. No me acuerdo cómo acabamos hablando de que ella hablaba dormida… sólo sé que cuando vine de la cocina –desnudo- con una tarrina de helado de dulce de leche, nos echamos sobre la cama a charlar. Empezamos la conversación hablando sobre mi desvergüenza a la hora de ir caminando desnudo por la casa y al final sobre Sakura y sus conversaciones nocturnas. _

_-A ver… ¿y de que hablo cuando estoy dormida?_

_-Hablas… -Susurré- de lo guapo e inteligente que soy, y de lo bueno que soy foll… _

_-Shh –ella se acercó a mí y me tapó la boca con la mano- eres un cerdo… -Me dijo riéndose, me encantaba verla sonreír._

_-¡Enserio!_

_-¿Que digo?... la verdad –no puede aguantar soltar una risa cuando ella frunció el ceño y me dio un suave puñetazo,_

_-Si te soy sincero… no sé lo que dices -mentí- susurras cosas que no entiendo –Mentí. _

_Bañé mi cuchara en helado de dulce de leche… y en vez de comérmelo embadurné el rostro de Sakura con él. Los dos nos reímos como dos niños, pero la mejor parte fue cuando me posicioné sobre ella y empecé a besarla, limpiando con ello los retos del helado… Ella me correspondió el beso aun riendo. _

_Seguimos besándonos, hasta que por falta de aire nos separamos. Entre el revoltijo de sábanas le separé las piernas y la penetré. La abracé por la espalda con una mano, sujetándola por la nuca. Me gustaba mirarla a los ojos cuando le hacía el amor. _

_Ver como se sonrojaba… como entreabría la boca, como cerraba los ojos. Me gustaba hacerle el amor despacio, con movimientos delicados, que nuestros cuerpos se movieran juntos. Mi colgante, el que me regaló Tsunade colgaba de mi cuello, rozando los pechos de Sakura. Que maravilla... _

_Me rodeó con una pierna, cuando estaba con ella la sentía tan mía__**.**_

_Me daba igual sentir el tacto del frío oro de la alianza en mi espalda, mientras estoy dentro de ella embistiéndola con fuerza, no existía Sasuke, no existía matrimonio, no existían hijos. Para mí sólo estaba ella, debajo de mí, compartiendo placer… y no sé por parte de Sakura, pero yo compartía en cada caricia el amor que sentía por ella. _

_Soltó un gemido y sonrió al llegar al clímax, yo la seguí de inmediato. Nos separamos cansados, respirando agitadamente. Me acosté boca arriba y ella se recostó sobre mí, cuando nos calmamos le comencé a acariciarle la espalda, suspiró satisfecha. Pero entonces ella me preguntó… _

-

_-¿En qué piensas? –Me tomé unos minutos antes de contestar._

_-En cuanto durará esto antes de que nos descubran… _

-

_Porque tarde o temprano… alguien se enteraría, cualquier pequeño descuido o simplemente que alguno de los dos no aguantara más el engaño. Porque Sakura engañaba a su marido, pero yo engañaba a mi mejor amigo, al que hacía llamar mi hermano._

-

_-No tienen por qué descubrirlo -¡Ja! Me reí ante su respuesta._

_-¿Piensas engañar a tu marido el resto de tu vida?_

_-¿Piensas engañar a tu mejor amigo el resto de tu vida?_

-

_Los dos nos quedamos callados, por supuesto que ninguno queríamos hacerlo pero… ¿Queríamos dejar de vernos? No. _

_-Susurraste mi nombre._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Antes, cuando estabas dormida, susurraste mi nombre. –Sentí como se tensó._

_Después pasó algo que me descoló por completo… ella empezó a llorar, odiaba verla así, nunca sabía que hacer y me sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla. La acurruqué entre mis brazos y la estreché con fuerza, besé suavemente su cabeza en un intento de calmarla._

-

_-Tranquila._

_-Soy feliz. –Me dijo entre sollozos._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Cuando estoy contigo soy feliz… -sentí como se encogía mi corazón- me odio a mi misma por hacer lo que estoy haciendo… pero, no puedo evitarlo. Me haces sentir viva, querida, amada… -sollozó con fuerza- feliz. _

_No dije nada, no sabía que contestarle. _

_¿Qué podía decirle?_ _¿Deja a tu marido, a tu familia y vente conmigo?... o ¿no sufras más por él, abandónalo? no sería capaz de decirle eso. Además no podía ser tan egoísta. _

_¡Joder!... Sí en un primer momento hubiera podido parar. _Naruto abrió los ojos. Él era tan culpable como ella, pero para que mentir, desde que estaba con Sakura, el también era _feliz_.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con su traje ANBU, tenía una misión y debía ir a ver a la Hokage lo antes posible.

-

-

-¡Rina mi amor despierta! –Dijo alegre su madre- ¡es hora de desayunar!

La pequeña, perezosamente, se incorporó en la cama. Se frotó los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas antes de apartar las mantas, salir de la cama e ir casi corriendo hasta la cocina. En ella estaban sus hermanos y su padre a la mesa, su mamá estaba de un lado a otro colocando el desayuno.

-Taiki.

-¿Si papá?

-Hoy vienes a entrenar conmigo, prepárate.

-De acuerdo.

-

Sakura y Rina se rieron por el tono de voz de Taiki. Parecía cansado nada mas pensar en la palabra entrenamiento y padre en la misma frase. Se había graduado como genin ese mismo año, con tan sólo ocho años. Por ahora sólo tenía misiones sencillas de genin, pero Sasuke quería prepararlo para su primera misión de rango B.

-Sakura –dijo Sasuke con voz autoritaria- vendremos a la hora de cenar. Prepáranos unos obentos.

-Bien.

-Yo tampoco estaré para comer –dijo Sonsuke- Kakashi quiere que me vaya a entrenar con él.

-Yo tampoco mamá, hoy nos quedamos en la escuela hasta la tarde. -Dijo Rina con voz cantarina.

-Vaya… ¿Y tú, Ren? –El primogénito miró a su madre antes de contestar.

-Tengo una misión.

-Bueno, parece que me he quedado sola.

-

Él desayuno siguió con normalidad. Sasuke y Taiki fueron los primeros en abandonar la mesa, seguidos de Sonsuke. Ren desapareció poco después. Sakura acabó de limpiar la cocina y los platos. Fue hasta la habitación de Rina para ayudarle a preparar las cosas para la academia. La pequeña pronto salió corriendo de casa, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde.

La casa estaba _vacía_. Dio una par de vueltas por ella, comprobando que todo estuviera ordenado y en su lugar. Todo Perfecto. Salió al pasillo exterior y observó su jardín. Abrazándose a si misma se preguntó… ¿Qué podía hacer esa mañana?...

Asomó una sonrisa y fue a paso rápido hacia el baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha mientras empezaba a desnudarse, después de una ducha a conciencia fue al dormitorio a vestirse. Eligió un vestido de los muchos que tenía blancos… _a él_ le gustaba ese color en ella.

Se sabía el camino de memoria, podría llegar a su casa con los ojos cerrados, paró en una pastelería a comprar unos dulces, los que _a él_ le gustaban. Tan sólo quedaban un par de calles para llegar… pero entonces se paró. Su rostro reflejaba tensión.

Antes de entrar a la pastelería había presentido que algo extraño pasaba, pero ahora… estaba totalmente segura de que la estaban siguiendo. Su marido no podía ser, si quisiera espiarla ella no se daría cuenta y Sasuke no es de los que juegan. ¿Podría ser Naruto? No lo creía.

Cambió de dirección, apuró el paso y giró por unas cuantas calles. Una sombra se movía sigilosamente siguiendo sus pasos. La pelirrosa estaba completamente segura, alguien la estaba observando. Giró por última vez antes de meterse por un callejón sin salida, hizo un par de sellos con las manos y se desvaneció.

-¡Tsk! Joder, la perdí.

Con el símbolo Uchiha a la espalda, el primogénito de la familia maldecía por haber perdido de vista a su objetivo. ¿Habría sabido que la estaba siguiendo?

Claro que si. Volvió a maldecir entre dientes y se largó de allí.

-

-

¡Bum!... ¡Bum!... ¡Bum!...

-¡Ya voy! –Se oyó desde el interior de la casa.

Naruto abrió la puerta, la pelirrosa entró a toda prisa en su apartamento. Estaba nerviosa, alterada, más bien histérica.

-Sakura…

-Naruto –se abrazó al rubio, lo necesitaba- Ren… me estaba siguiendo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí… -murmuró contra su cuello- venía hacía aquí cuando me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía. Mi propio hijo me mintió, me dijo que tenía una misión y después lo encuentro siguiéndome.

Se separó lo justo de ella, y enmarcó su delicado rostro con las manos.

-Esto se nos está yendo de las manos… -Murmuró el rubio.

Sakura hipó antes de comenzar a llorar, dos hilos cristalinos surcaban sus mejillas. Él frunció el entrecejo afectado y le pidió…

-No llores por favor… no soporto verte llorar.

-

Secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares y besó suavemente sus labios. ¿Cómo podía odiarse a sí mismo por hacer lo que hacía y fuera incapaz de no amarla con locura?

Le dolía besarla, pero más le dolía no hacerlo. La cargó en brazos hasta su dormitorio, la acostó sobre la cama, él junto a ella… Naruto la rodeó con los brazos y piernas en un abrazo tierno y cariñoso. Acariciaba su pelo, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rosados.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, sintiéndose el uno al otro. Experimentando el calor de estar juntos. Se iban a echar de menos, inconscientemente disfrutaron el momento… Esa mañana, uno en los brazos del otro, acordaron no verse, de esa forma _¿aguantarán? _

-

-


	3. Sin ti

-

-

-

**Capítulo 2**

Sin ti.

-

-

-

_Dos semanas sin verle…_

No se habían encontrado, no habían quedado, no se habían buscado.

Y hoy Sakura no se podía permitir estar triste, aunque echara de menos la compañía de Naruto nadie debía notar que estaba deprimida. Hoy todo el mundo debía verla radiante y con una hermosa sonrisa. Ya que ese día era su aniversario de bodas.

_Quince años casados... _

Eran muchos años viviendo juntos, en la misma casa, en la misma cama. Se conocían muy bien el uno al otro. Los años le habían enseñado a Sakura a entender a su esposo. Solía reconocer al instante los cambios en él… y eso era lo que rondaba últimamente por la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

¿Habría notado él cambios en ella?... ¿Sospecharía algo?... ¿Había mandado él a Ren a seguirla? ¿Acaso…

-¡Mamá! –Rina entró corriendo al dormitorio- ¡aaa! -exclamó- mamá, estás preciosa. –Sakura reía ante la efusividad de su hija.

Un kimono Tomesode negro con numerosos intrincados de flores doradas, en su espalda, llevaba el abanico de los Uchiha, en rojo y dorado. El obi también dorado, adornado con cordón rojo. Rina quedó impresionada al ver el complicado diseño del obi atado. En el momento en que su hija la interrumpió ella estaba terminando su peinado. Sencillo pero elegante.

-

-Papá te está esperando.

-Ya voy cielo.

-

Sasuke la esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Él llevaba un kimono conservador, color azul marino y un obi negro… su Haori del mismo color, llevaba el indispensable abanico de su clan. Sakura apareció por el pasillo y Sasuke le tendió el brazo, ella le sonrió antes de envolverlo con los suyos.

Su marido seguía siendo tan atractivo como hace años, incluso más.

Salieron de la casa. No querían una gran fiesta, a Sasuke no le gustaban. Así que él decidió que sería mejor salir a cenar fuera. Pasearon por la ciudad en silencio y cenaron en un pequeño pero muy acogedor restaurante.

Era el favorito de Sasuke, siempre que había algo que celebrar, iban a ese lugar.

Tomaron una cena sencilla, bebieron un poco de licor y decidieron ir dar una vuelta por la aldea. Ese día Sasuke estaba muy tranquilo, parecía más relajado de lo normal. Incluso estaba bastante hablador. Sakura adoraba cuando estaba así, una de las razones por las que lo seguía amando era por esos pequeños momentos.

Momentos en los que olvidaba el pasado y apreciaba su presente. De regreso a casa, Sakura caminaba agarrada al brazo de su esposo y su voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-

-Mira quien está ahí.

Sakura alzó los ojos y los abrió de par en par al ver a _quien_ se habían encontrado y _quien_ lo acompañaba.

-Hola Sasuke.

-Naruto.

-

Naruto iba a acompañado de… de una _niña_. Esa chica apenas tenía veintidós años. Era una simple enfermera del área de pediatría. Esa _niña _había sido su alumna… ¿que coño hacía paseando con Naruto?

Por favor… es que acaso el rubio era tan infantil como para ir seduciendo por ahí a la primera niñita que se le cruzara por el camino. Ni si quiera era hermosa. Tenía el pelo rizado y corto, _pelirroja_ y con ojos _verdes. _Era bajita, además apenas tenía curvas. Aun no era una mujer.

Sakura apartó la mirada y la chica se sonrojó. Al parecer todos notaron la extraña mirada que le dedicó a la acompañante del rubio.

-Felicidades… a los dos.

-Gracias.

-

En ese momento verde y azul se encontraron. No se decían nada con palabras pero las miradas querían expresar más de lo que_ podían_. Sakura tragó saliva y ella también susurró un: gracias. Se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino. Sakura se aferró al brazo de su esposo hasta que llegaron _a casa._

Cuando lo hicieron, todo estaba en silencio, los niños estaban durmiendo, cada uno en sus respectivas camas. La pareja fue directamente al dormitorio principal.

Como todas las noches, Sakura se peinaba su preciosa melena frente al espejo. Sasuke, con el torso desnudo, se encontraba acostado en la cama, con la nuca apoyada en los cojines que estaban contra el cabezal de esta. Leía uno de sus libros favoritos y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a las piernas de su esposa.

Había elegido a una gran mujer, aunque no se lo dijera estaba orgulloso. Era una buena madre y _esposa_.

Era una pena que Sakura no supiera lo que realmente pensara Sasuke de ella. Quizá así, no estaría comiéndose la cabeza pensando en lo que Naruto y la pelirroja esa estuvieran haciendo. Pero estaba claro que Naruto no iba a ser el único que se iba a divertir esa noche. Dejó su cepillo en el lugar de siempre y miró a su esposo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

Gateó con suavidad sobre la cama, hasta quedar sobre su marido. Lentamente empezó a desatar los pantalones de Sasuke. El sonrió extrañado, era raro ver a Sakura tan atrevida. Normalmente era él quien empezaba todo…

Las caricias de su esposa sobre su entrepierna hicieron que despertara en segundos. Sakura le sonrió al ver su endurecido miembro, palpitante frente a ella. Lo rodeó con las manos y empezó a acariciarlo, como a él le gustaba.

Sasuke no cerró los ojos, ver a su esposa dándole placer era un imagen muy erótica. Cuando fue suficiente, Sasuke acarició sus cabellos. En suaves movimientos se acercó mientras él deslizó con parsimonia la fina tela del camisón, ella quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre él. La penetración era lenta, pero muy placentera para ambos.

_Subía y bajaba…_ sujetaba la cintura de su mujer, mientras ella lo montaba. Y Sasuke no perdía detalle del vaivén de sus senos.

Abrazó a su mujer sin perder el movimiento. Sakura acarició con las uñas el cuello de Sasuke, creando escalofríos placenteros en él… Su esposa era muy hermosa, y la luz de la luna, que se colocaba por la ventana de su habitación, acentuaba esa belleza.

Sakura cerró los ojos mientras acercaba su boca a la de Sasuke. Cuando estaba con él nada más existía, estaban ellos dos solos. Sasuke mordió suave pero posesivamente sus labios, justo antes de que ambos alcanzaran el orgasmo.

-Sasuke-kun…

Calló exhausta sobre el pecho de su esposo, podía oír el palpitante ritmo de su corazón, sonrió complacida, Sasuke lo había disfrutado tanto como ella.

Y como en todos los aniversarios… Sakura le decía un _te quiero_. Y él contestaba con… _silencio_.

Pero esta vez fue diferente a las demás. Los brazos de su esposo la envolvieron en un abrazo, rodó con ella hasta colocarla debajo. Ella lo miró curiosa y él medio sonrió por el gesto.

Besó los labios de su esposa, el tiempo suficiente para poder alcanzar la pequeña cajita de terciopelo, posada sobre la mesilla. Ni si quiera se había fijado que estaba ahí.

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron.

-Gracias –le susurró al oído- por estos _quince_ años...

-

-

Sakura caminaba por las soleadas calles de Konoha.

Hacía meses que no se sentía tan bien. Después del precioso anillo que le había regalado su esposo, habían dormido acurrucados toda la noche. Jamás había visto a Sasuke comportarse de esa manera, había sido tan cariñoso.

Ni se acordaba del encuentro con su _amante_. ¿Y coincidencia?

Naruto la estaba siguiendo, la pelirrosa lo había sentido dos manzanas atrás. ¿Qué pasa se había convertido en un deporte seguirla?

Suspiró… nadie veía su potencial. Todavía seguía siendo una gran ninja.

Entró en un bar. Pediría un té y esperaría a que Naruto apareciera. Y efectivamente, mientras tomaba un delicioso té, en una esquina apartada en el pequeño bar, Naruto apareció.

-Hola Sakura-chan… -saludó el rubio sentándose enfrente de ella- Que casualidad encontrarnos, tenía que hablar contigo.

-Hola… -dejó la taza sobre la mesa- pensé que habíamos acordado no vernos.

El comentario sorprendió a Naruto, más que las palabras la forma de decirlas, Sakura estaba ¿resentida?

Siempre hacía algo, que fastidiaba su "relación" con Sakura.

-Lo sé… -Naruto no pudo sostener su mirada- sólo quería decirte que entre Sayuri y yo no hay nada. No me interesa -_no podía mirarla a los ojos… no era capaz-_ aunque parece que no te importa mucho. -Tragó saliva y se levantó de la mesa- será mejor que me vaya… adiós Sakura-chan.

Seguía sin mirarla, salió lo más rápido que pudo del bar pero cuando cruzó la puerta sintió como lo agarraban del brazo. Admiró los ojos verdes de los que tan enamorado estaba. Sonrió con timidez al comprobar que ella estaba sonrojada.

-

-Perdona Naruto… ¿quieres que demos un paseo?

-Claro que si Sakura-chan

_Hermosa_… ¿Cómo podía amarla tanto?

-

-

Padre e hijo entrenando juntos. Ren era el más parecido a su padre. El primogénito.

En físico era el que más se asemejaba a Sasuke, y en personalidad… siempre había sido más serio que sus hermanos, no le gustaba hablar tanto como a ellos y tenía mucho más apego a su apellido. Era más orgulloso que los otros tres juntos. Además, no soportaba perder.

El estilo de lucha era como su padre, no le gustaba nada el ninjutsu médico, a diferencia de sus hermanos. Y no entrenaba nunca sin su katana. La suya se la había regalado su padre hacía un año, tenía gravadas unas inscripciones que decían: _"Como hijo mío, se leal al símbolo familiar de tu espalda"_

Cuando le preguntó por qué había elegido esa frase, le había contestado: "Cuando seas más fuerte que yo te lo contaré." Le quedaba mucho para llegar a ser como él, por eso se entrenaba día a día. El sonido de las espaldas al chocar contrastaba con el de las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos Uchiha. Estaban cansados.

-Nos merecemos un descanso…

Estaban en un claro en el bosque. Su hijo no le contestó, simplemente caminó hasta sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y beber de una de las botellas que había llevado. Su padre lo imitó.

Sasuke era más alto y fuerte. Pero sólo hacía falta verlos para comprobar su parentesco.

-

-Padre… -Ren perdió su oscura mirada entre las sombras de los árboles- estoy preocupado por mamá

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Está… diferente -Ren suspiró- No la veo mal, pero ha cambiado.

-Déjala -Dijo su padre restándole importancia.

-Pero… ¿Y si le pasa algo y si tiene problemas?

-Debe arreglárselas sola.

-¿Pero padre…?

-Preocúpate más por tu entrenamiento, vamos.

El descanso había _acabado_.

-

-

Sakura no podía parar de reírse.

Ella y Naruto estaban dentro de un pequeño bar, a las afueras del centro de la aldea. Poca gente lo frecuentaba a pesar de que allí servían muy buena comida. Era el sitio perfecto para pasar desapercibidos. Por eso lo habían elegido, no era la primera vez que iba allí, _juntos_.

-

-No me lo puedo creer –Dijo aun riendo.

-Pues fue verdad.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí –Dijo Naruto serio, Sakura sólo pudo reírse más.

-¿Y por qué _precisamente_ a él?

-A ver Sakura… -Ahora era él el que no podía aguantar la risa- me estaba convirtiendo en un adolescente, no entendía mis cambios y mucho menos el problemita que tenía por las noches con mi _amiguito_… A alguien le tenía que preguntar.

-¿Pero a Jiraiya?

-Era el único al que le tenía confianza, más raro hubiera sido preguntarle aun desconocido.

-Como sea…

-

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando del té y escuchando las pequeñas risas del otro.

-¿Por qué cuando estoy contigo siempre acabamos hablando de temas raros? –Preguntó Sakura.

-Eres tú, que preguntas cosas raras -Naruto cogió una servilleta e hizo una pequeña bola, que lanzó a Sakura.

-Oye… -dijo esquivándola- ¡no es verdad!

Naruto miró a Sakura reírse, la había echado de menos. Cinco minutos con ella eran mejor que una eternidad sin Sakura. Cogió entre su mano la de ella y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Te he echado de menos… -susurró- Sakura-chan.

-Yo a ti también Naruto… -la pelirrosada bajó la vista- pero lo que estamos haciendo ahora es lo correcto.

Naruto sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, eso había dolido.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Sí… -susurró Sakura- voy al baño, ¿te importa?

-No –contestó con sequedad.

-

Sakura asintió entristecida, ella era la más culpable en todo eso. No podía echarle la culpa al rubio, ella en cierta forma lo había utilizado. Se levantó de la mesa y fue al cuarto de baño, era un cuarto pequeño pero limpio, con un váter, una encimera con un lavamanos y un gran espejo.

Abrió el grifo dejando correr el agua y suspiró pesadamente, agachó la cabeza lo suficiente para mojarse la cara. A quien quería engañar… se decía así misma que no lo había echado de menos, que no había extrañado sus caricias. Pero, inconscientemente había pensado en él.

Idiota, Era una completa idiota. Levantó la vista hacía el espejo y se asustó. Naruto estaba detrás de ella. Y no parecía enfadado él… estaba triste. Y relajado, sus preciosos ojos azules estaban oscurecidos.

-No puedo.

Naruto la abrazó por detrás y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la mujer. Se miraban en el reflejo del espejo.

-No puedes qué, Naruto. –Él le dedicó una tenue sonrisa antes de besar su cuello, haciéndola suspirar.

-Enfadarme contigo –deslizó sus manos por las caderas femeninas, alisando la tela del vestido a su paso- Sakura-chan…

-Esto no está bien.

-Lo sé. -Llegó hasta el fondo del vestido, sus manos se deslizaron por el interior de este, rozando la parte interna del muslo- Pero no puedo dejar de amarte…

-Naruto. -Gimió cerrando los ojos y relajando su cuello.

Naruto acarició la unión entre las piernas de Sakura, la miraba a través del espejo… como se sonrojaba, como suspiraba.

-¿Quieres que siga? –no hubo respuesta, entonces probó a tentarla, deslizó su ropa interior, pero tan solo unos centímetros- Sakura… tú decides, ¿quieres que siga?

Se miraron a través del espejo, aunque Naruto dudaba que pudiera parar en esos momentos quería verla decir que sí… que se lo pidiera. Sakura tragó saliva mientras le devolvía la mirada. Como la miraba, como la acariciaba… pero lo que realmente la hacía sentir tan _deseada_ era por como la _amaba_.

-

-Sí…

-No pareces muy segura.

-Por favor.

Naruto sonrió travieso, ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Enredó sus dedos entre el cabello rosado, la obligó a ladear la cabeza y deslizó su lengua por el blanquecino cuello, adoraba su sabor. Siguió besándola mientras bajaba por completo su ropa interior, la escuchó gemir fuertemente cuando acarició su intimidad, estaba húmeda, lista para él.

La inclinó sobre la encimera del lavamanos. Sakura apoyó la mano izquierda en el espejo y con la derecha se sujetaba en el canto. Naruto se desabrochó impaciente los pantalones, le subió la tela del vestido hasta las caderas y la penetró. Ambos gimieron…

-

-Naruto… -susurró.

-

Se seguían mirando el uno al otro por el reflejo del espejo. Naruto sonreía juguetón al ver la cara de placer que demostraba Sakura cada vez que la embestía… Pero su sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco. Sin dejar de entrar y salir de ella se fijó en la mano que tenía apoyada en el espejo.

La izquierda, su anillo de compromiso. La amaba, pero no dejaba de ser una mujer casada, la esposa de _su mejor amigo_… Se sentía el hombre más miserable del mundo, pero no por hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Si no por no arrepentirse de ello.

-

-¡Naruto! –Gimió.

-Hn… Sakura-chan.

-

Llegaron. Respirando con dificultad, Sakura apartó el flequillo de su rostro húmedo. Entonces abrió los ojos impresionada, unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero no le pertenecían a ella. Naruto la había abrazado y…

Unas gotas cristalinas se deslizaban desde sus ojos azules hasta perderse por su barbilla.

_Por que no puede haber nada peor, que amar algo que no puede ser tuyo. _

-

-

_Horas después… _

Sakura llegó a casa a la tarde. Nada más entrar por la puerta vio la cara de preocupación de su hijo Taiki.

-Mamá… Rina tiene fiebre.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio de Rina. Joder, tenia el rostro sonrojado, su piel brillaba húmeda, estaba acostada en la cama. Su hija estaba enferma y ella había pasado la tarde despreocupándose de su familia. La pelirrosada examinó a su pequeña, Taiki tenía razón… tenía alta la temperatura corporal. Rina tosió un poco.

Escuchó su respiración y examinó su garganta. Llegó a la conclusión de que Rina había cogido una pequeña gripe. Estaría en cama un par de días. Con un nudo que le aprisionaba el pecho, fue hasta el botiquín y le dio un medicamento.

Lo de Rina no había sido nada, pero si hubiera sido algo grave… ella no hubiera estado ahí para ayudarla. Era madre, esposa, tenía responsabilidades.

Ese día, Sasuke había llegado temprano del entrenamiento con Ren. Y en ese mismo instante ambos padres estaban con su hija. Sakura estaba sentada en la cama a la izquierda de su hija, Sasuke estaba en el lado derecho, hablando con ella… Rina jugaba con la mano de su padre.

-

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-No, gracias…

-¿Segura? –Rina se lo pensó mejor.

-¿Chocolate? –Dijo pidiendo permiso a su padre.

-Hmp… -Sasuke besó la cabeza de su hija- chocolate.

-

Él se levantó de la cama, Rina… idéntica a su madre.

A ninguno de los varones de la casa le gustaban los dulces, Sakura aunque le encantaban, no los comía porque engordan y Rina era pequeña no debía comer demasiados dulces. Así que lo más probable es que no hubiera chocolate en casa, tendría que salir a comprar.

_Todo por consentir un poco a la pequeña de la casa._

-

-

Como cada noche preparaba la cena, cortaba las verduras, la carne, preparaba el arroz y sacaba las especias. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba temblando, y… empezó a llorar. Había retrasado volver a casa todo el tiempo que pudo, después de su encuentro con Naruto en el bar, lo acompañó a su departamento.

Habían pasado el mediodía, juntos y parte de la tarde, ese día no quería volver. No quería llegar a casa. Ella divirtiéndose y su hija con fiebre en la cama. Sasuke aun no le había preguntado donde había pasado la tarde y no tenía ganas de pensar qué le diría.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Su familia era lo primero.

_El juego tenía que acabar… _


	4. Los sentimientos de Sasuke

-

-

-

**Capítulo 3**

Los sentimientos de Sasuke

-

-

-

Ya era de noche, en la casa Uchiha todo estaba tranquilo.

Taiki y Sonsuke, después de un día de duro entrenamiento, dormían cada uno en su dormitorio. Sakura había sonreído al ver a sus dos niños _agotados_. Estaba muy orgullosa de ver como día a día se esforzaban.

En una de las habitaciones que todavía estaba iluminada por una tenue luz, Sakura le contaba un cuento a la más pequeña de la casa, no daba dormido y los cuentos de su madre siempre le habían ayudado a conciliar el sueño.

Y Sasuke, de pie en uno de los pasillos exteriores de la casa, observaba el oscuro jardín. No soportaba ver a Rina así… tenía que salir a tomar el aire. Su primogénito, apareció en una de las esquinas del pasillo, caminaba hacía él a paso lento… y se detuvo a su lado.

-

-¿No te preguntas… dónde estuvo mamá por la tarde?

-… -Tras unos segundos de silencio su padre le contestó- No me interesa.

-Le pasa algo padre –su tono reflejaba preocupación- No sé lo que es, pero está distraída, tiene cambios de humor… por favor papá. -Su padre lo interrumpió.

-Si _tanto_ deseas saber qué le ocurre, ocúpate tú –Avanzó a lo largó del impoluto pasillo- Eres un shinobi… ¿no?

Ren se quedó _solo y_ apretó los dientes enfadado. Su padre también estaba preocupado por ella.

_¿Tanto le costaba admitirlo?_

-

Admiraba y respetaba a su padre _más que a nadie_. Después de todo era reconocido como uno de los shinobis más poderosos, pero si en algo no quería parecerse a él, era en su incapacidad a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos.

Ren y Sonsuke eran los únicos que, por ahora, sabían la tragedia de su clan. Gracias a ello comprendían mejor el carácter de su padre.

Pero, si su padre no se iba a preocupar por su madre, él lo haría por los dos. Ren miró el lugar por donde Sasuke se había ido hacía tan solo unos minutos. Se dirigía al dormitorio principal, Ren suspiró y el sentimiento de preocupación por su madre se volvió a instalar en su corazón.

Tenía que saber que demonios le pasaba a su _mamá. _

-

-

Sakura entró, sin hacer ruido, en el dormitorio.

Sasuke estaba en la cama, parecía estar durmiendo. Se sacó la ropa silenciosa y se vistió con un simple camisón. Deslizándose entre las suaves sábanas, quedó acostada junto a su esposo. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y justo después de arroparse, sintió como el brazo de su marido la abrazaba, Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de su esposa.

_Después de todo lo que habían pasado_, solo hacía falta un pequeño abrazo para que Sakura sintiera que ese… _era su lugar._ En los brazos de su esposo, en su cama.

-

-¿Rina no es un poco mayor ya para cuentos? –La apagada y ronca voz de Sasuke relajó a Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun… sólo tiene cinco años.

Acarició el vientre de su esposa, una idea le rondaba por la cabeza.

-Quiero otro hijo. -Sakura se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y lo miró divertida.

-¿Otro?

-Sí… ¿Por qué no?

-

Sakura se mordió el labio, él hablaba enserio. No es que no desease tener otro hijo… estaba segura de que lo adoraría y lo amaría, pero hacía años había decidido que lo mejor era no tener más.

-Sasuke, los primeros meses dan mucho trabajo… y nunca lo hemos llevando bien. –Sasuke frunció el ceño- es duro cuidar a un bebé sola, tú nunca estás, te vas cuando…

Con un respingo Sakura se calló, el abrazo de Sasuke había dejado de ser cariñoso, la rodeaba en un gesto posesivo.

-Eres mi esposa.

-Sí… Pero no tu esclava, Sasuke-kun.

-Tendremos otro hijo. –Sentenció.

-

Sasuke apartó las sábanas con brusquedad y se levantó de la cama, cuando Sakura escuchó los pasos de su esposo lejos, susurró:

-¿Qué te ocurre?

No lo podía entender, llevaba un par de semanas que no cabía de la felicidad al experimentar pequeños cambios en Sasuke, llegó a pensar que eran simples imaginaciones, que Sasuke no estaba más… ¿Dulce?

Que simplemente veía lo que deseaba ver. Empezaba a pensar que realmente le importaba a Sasuke, aunque quizá… después de todo no había cambiado nada.

-

-

_Pasaron tres días. _

Durante ese tiempo, Sasuke y Sakura no intercambiaron palabra alguna. El ambiente familiar estaba tenso, todos incluida la más pequeña de la familia lo había notado.

Desayunaban juntos, _como todas las mañanas_, pero últimamente ningún miembro de la familia hablaba. Rina miraba con sus ojos verdes a su madre, _mamá había estado tan_ _triste_, la niña pensaba que se debía al enfadado con papá. Y su inocencia y curiosidad la llevaron a preguntar… ¿Por qué?

-

-Mami…

-¿Sí mi amor? –Susurró Sakura.

-¿Por qué papá y tú estáis enfadados?

-

Como si una corriente invisible los hubiera obligado, todos dejaron de comer, excepto Sasuke, que hizo caso omiso a la pregunta. Sonsuke y Taiki se miraron entre ellos, intercambiando miradas de expectación, ambos sabían que no era buena idea meterse en los asuntos de sus padres. Algo que su hermana pequeña todavía no había aprendido.

Ren miró a su madre, él también quería saber la respuesta.

-

-No… -_¿qué podía contestarle?- _no estamos enfadados cielo.

-No os habláis. –Murmuró la pequeña.

Sakura no sabía que contestarle, miró a Sasuke, que por primera vez en lo últimos días le devolvía la mirada. ¿Como podía amar tanto esos infranqueables ojos negros?

-Acabar de desayunar y marcharos. –Ordenó Sasuke a sus hijos- Deseo hablar con vuestra madre.

-Pero papi.

-Rina, haz lo que dice tu padre.

-

Sus cuatro hijos, obedecieron a su padre. Por mucha curiosidad que tuvieran, ninguno se atrevía a cuestionarle. Sakura, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, comenzó a recoger el desayuno. Sasuke se levantó con parsimonia de su silla, colocándose suavemente detrás de su esposa… detuvo sus nerviosos movimientos.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Sasuke se decidió a hablar.

-Sabes lo que mi clan significa para mí… quiero otro hijo.

Sakura suspiró.

-¿Y lo que yo quiero no cuenta?

-Sabías perfectamente con quien te casabas, Sakura.

Sakura iba a reprocharle, pero… no tenía sentido. Discutir con Sasuke era una tarea imposible. Además, él tenía razón, cuando aceptó casarse con él, Sasuke no la amaba. ¿Y ahora?... _Lo dudaba_, respeto, afecto, quizás algo de cariño.

¿Amor?... No.

_Pero fue entonces cuando supo porqué seguía todavía con él._ Las manos de Sasuke recorrieron su cintura, sus labios acariciaron su cuello _tan suavemente _que el deseo comenzó a arrastrarla hasta el abismo.

-Y me alegro de que aceptaras casarte. -Susurró roncamente Sasuke contra su cuello.

Dios… Cuando tenía esos pequeños detalles la descolocaba. Y lo vio claro, jamás sería capaz de alejarse de él, porque lo que más ansiaba Sakura en este mundo era conseguir que Sasuke la amara. Nunca perdería la esperanza de saberse amada por el Uchiha.

-

-Sasuke-kun, te daré otro hijo, pero quiero saber… ¿Por qué lo deseas?

-Ya te lo he dicho, el clan… -Sakura sonrió tristemente.

-Ambos sabemos que esa no es la verdadera razón.

Y Sasuke, apretó sus puños, no se esperaba esa contestación por parte de Sakura, e hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente, _desaparecer_. Sakura cerró los ojos y se abrazó así misma al sentir _frío_. Nunca pensó que llegaría a conocer a su esposo, pero día a día indagaba más y más en la mente de Sasuke. Lo conocía.

Pero ahora estaba confundida, sabía que no quería un hijo por el clan… algo en Sasuke le decía que _esa_ no era la razón y eso la molestaba. ¿Por qué otro hijo?

-

-

La misma pregunta se la estaba haciendo Sasuke en ese instante, sentado en el embarcadero del lago, miraba el agua en calma, buscando una respuesta. Algo en él estaba inquieto, sus sentimientos que solían estar bien guardados en su interior, ahora estaban a flor de piel. Se sentía confuso, nervioso, incluso se podría decir que tenía miedo.

La idea de tener otro hijo le vino cuando habló con Ren de su madre.

Se mostró duro con su hijo porque se sintió turbado, él también la había notado diferente y eso no le gustaba, en su subconsciente tuvo miedo, miedo de perderla y buscó una manera de retener a Sakura a su lado, un recién nacido era una responsabilidad más. Sus hijos ya eran lo suficientemente mayores, pero un bebé indefenso.

Cerró los ojos, se sentía débil y estúpido… pero sobretodo se sentía inútil _como si dependiera de Sakura_. Y lo llevaba sintiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la época en que Sakura quedó embarazada de su primer hijo, de Ren.

-

_Ella estaba dormida en la cama, tenía el vientre crecido, seis meses de embarazo. Dormía tranquila arropada con las suaves mantas, él acababa de llegar de una misión. Lo que más deseaba era echarse en la cama y dormir hasta que su cuerpo se recuperase. _

_Se duchó para eliminar la suciedad y el sudor de su cuerpo, estaba muy nervioso… en esa estúpida misión se encontró con un shinobi que le había recordado a su hermano. A pesar de estar cansado sospechaba que aquella noche no podría dormir. _

_Sakura en cambio dormía plácidamente acostada de lado, él se colocó a su espalda sin abrazarla, sin tocarla… cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño._

-

_¿La masacre de su clan lo perseguiría el resto de su vida?_

-

_Sí… pero ese día aprendió que había formas más fáciles de sobrellevarlo, después de rememorar en su mente el asesinato de sus padres, de sus tíos y abuelos… se rindió instintivamente y rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Sakura, pegándose a ella y hundiendo el rostro en su sedoso cabello. Olía muy bien, ella era suave… y de repente abrió los ojos, todos los pensamientos se le escaparon, sintió algo que nunca antes había percibido. _

_Notó en el vientre de Sakura una pequeña patada, aun no era del todo consciente de que una parte de él estaba creciendo en el interior de Sakura, un nuevo Uchiha que llevaba su sangre ¿Sería niño o niña?... ¿A quién se parecería?_ _Algo semejante a una sonrisa se formó al imaginarse a un niño con el pelo rosa, pidió a la genética que no fuera tan cruel._

_Y entre pregunta y pregunta se había quedado profunda e inesperadamente dormido. _

-

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que Sakura se había vuelto tan importante en su vida. Pero aferrarse a ella hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles… y ahora, sentía que estaba apunto de perderla.

-

-

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que Rina enfermara.

-Lo sé Naruto, pero tendría que haber estado con ella.

Los dos tomaban té en la cocina del rubio y a pesar de estar sentados el uno junto al otro, estaban distantes.

-Soy su madre… debí de estar junto a ella.

-Sakura-chan, sólo tiene una gripe.

-¿Y si hubiera sido algo peor?... ¿y si Rina hubiera tenido un accidente?

-¿Cuando sea una kunouchi también vas a estar detrás de ella?

-Tiene cinco años -Dijo enfada.

Naruto suspiró cansado -¿Y que quieres que haga? –Le dio otro sorbo a su té- eres tú la que vino aquí, vete a cuidar a tu familia que tanto te necesita.

-¡Naruto! –Sakura se levantó enfada y fue a la salida.

-

Genial… ya la había hecho llorar, cerró los ojos y fue tras ella. Por suerte pudo sujetar su muñeca antes de que Sakura llegara a la salida.

-¿Qué intentas decirme Sakura? –Naruto estaba enfadado- ¿Qué no nos podemos ver?... ¿Qué lo nuestro jamás podrá ser? –Naruto la soltó y se pasó una malo por el pelo- me dejas… te vas durante días y no sé nada de ti, y cuando a ti te _apetece_ vuelves.

-Naruto yo… -Gimoteó.

-No Sakura. -La abrazó tiernamente, no le gustaba verla llorar- llegará un momento en que tus hijos crezcan, que ya no necesiten de ti. Sé que amas a Sasuke –susurró con aversión- pero tú misma, me has dicho que no eres feliz.

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos.

-Me tengo que ir… Naruto.

-

-

Ren llevaba andando más de una hora por la villa. ¿Por qué él era el único que se preocupaba por la familia?...

No sabía que hacer, estaba claro que su padre no lo quería ayudar, así que se fue a buscar consejo, quería hablar con Kakashi pero estaba de misión. Así que decidió hacer una visita a Naruto. Él lo ayudaba en ocasiones con el entrenamiento y lo invitaba a comer ramen, además siempre era divertido hablar con él.

Fue entonces cuando Ren paró en seco, cabello rosado. Su madre estaba en la entrada del apartamento del rubio. Ren se escondió lo mejor que pudo sin perder de vista a su madre, estaban hablando, ella fuera y él en el marco de la puerta.

-

-

-Piénsalo Sakura. -Alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla- Eres joven…

La escuchó suspirar, Sakura acarició la mano del rubio posada en su mejilla.

-Gracias por todo.

-Sakura-chan. -El rubio le sonrió y depositó un casto beso en la frente de la pelirrosa.

Después de eso Sakura comenzó a andar en dirección al barrio Uchiha. Y un extrañado y confundido Ren… no sabía que _pensar_.

-

-

Desde el marco de la puerta veo la espalda de mi madre, ella está fregando los platos que utilizamos en la cena. Una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por mis labios, mi madre es muy hermosa. La quiero mucho, sé que no se lo digo a nadie pero es la mejor madre que pude tener, cariñosa, amable y amorosa.

Es por eso que no me puedo creer que ella… suspiro, _no… eso es imposible._

Entro en la cocina llamando su atención, ella voltea el rostro y me sonríe.

-

-¿Quieres algo Ren? –Me pregunta.

-No.

Me acerco a ella y busco un trapo, quiero ayudarla, empiezo a secar los platos que ella va lavando.

-Mamá,

-¿Hmm?

Las palabras se me atascan en la garganta, soy jodidamente idéntico a mi padre, chasqueo mi lengua molesto y sin darme cuenta me sonrojo. Miro los ojos verdes de mi madre, no puede ser tan difícil decirle a tu madre que la quieres, cuando era niño se lo decía todos los días.

-Nada.

Cuando acabo de secar los platos, doblo cuidadosamente el trapo y lo dejo sobre la encimera, me dirijo hacia la puerta, aspiro y retengo aire en mis pulmones. Antes de salir corriendo de la cocina logro decirle…

-Te quiero, mamá…

Sí me hubiera quedado, hubiera visto la lágrima que resbaló desde sus orbes verdes, cruzando por su sonrojada mejilla hasta caer desde su barbilla. Pero ella sonreía, sonreía orgullosa y sonreía por sentirse _querida_…

Hubiera visto como ella colocaba su mano sobre su pecho y me respondía con un… _yo también te quiero._

-

-

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la cama. Se masajeaba su hombro izquierdo, últimamente había sentido una serie de dolores que ya comenzaban a ser molestos. Escuchó la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse, ahora Sakura entraría, se cambiaría de ropa, se cepillaría el pelo y se recostaría en la cama… _a su lado._ Pero esa noche, su esposa cambió su rutina.

Sintió la cama hundirse bajo el peso de su mujer, notó sus cálidas manos recorrer su espalda y masajear su hombro, cerró los ojos al sentir como el dolor, poco a poco, desaparecía.

Sakura deslizó las puntas de sus dedos por la piel de sus costados, erizándola a su paso, con sus labios besó el hombro adolorido. Conocía cada curva del cuerpo de Sasuke, cada músculo… podría con los ojos cerrados acariciar cada una de sus pequeñas cicatrices.

-

-Sasuke-kun…

El aludido se estremeció ante el tono de súplica.

-Dame un hijo, por favor…

-

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, era lo último que esperaba oír… disimuló la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro antes de darse la vuelta y envolver a su mujer en un abrazo, la tumbó sobre la cama y besó su cuello, haciendo gemir a la pelirrosada.

Besó sus labios reclamando su boca.

Puede que tener un hijo no cambiara nada, puede que fuera una simple escusa para autoconvencerse de que la tenía retenida a su lado. Pero sí sabia que, no podía perderla… no _quería_ perderla.

-

-

Estaba segura de que la pasión sería algo que nunca se extinguiría entre Sasuke y ella.

Su esposo besaba todas las partes de piel disponibles, a decir verdad… nunca lo había visto así. Notaba sus caricias diferentes… incluso le pareció sentir sus manos temblar al bajarle las tiras de su vestido, dejando este hasta la altura de su ombligo. _Tembló_, los labios de su esposo besaban y mordían suavemente la piel de su abdomen.

Haciendo que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios cuando le hacía cosquillas en el ombligo.

Pero quería besarlo… sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

Acarició su cuello, instándole a subir hasta su altura, Sasuke se relajó sobre ella, _despacio_. Esa noche no tenía prisa. Sintió las suaves piernas femeninas envolverlo, sus voluptuosos senos aplastados contra su pecho -_una pena que aun tuviera el molesto sujetador_- y sus manos acariciando su espalda.

-

-¡Mamá! –La voz de su hija resonó por todo el pasillo.

-

Sasuke se levantó del cuerpo de su esposa mientras ella se acomodaba el vestido. Derrotado se tumbó boca arriba en su cama. Sakura se rió de él mientras este adoptaba una mueca de total exasperación.

-Mamá… no has ido a contarme un cuento. -Dijo Rina abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio y entrando impunemente, que rápido se había recuperado de su pequeña gripe.

-Ya voy cariño…

Sakura sonreía… _como adoraba a sus hijos._

-

Siguió a la pequeña de la casa hasta su habitación, Rina saltó en su cama y esperó a que su madre la arropara –algo que no podía faltar- Sasuke resopló desde la puerta, _Sakura consentía tanto a los niños._ Su esposa se medio acostó en la cama junto a la niña y él… no pudo resistir la tentación de tumbarse junto a ella.

-

-¿Papá va a contar el cuento? -Preguntó la niña, Sakura se río y miró a su marido.

-No creo.

-Claro… papi no sabe contar cuentos –el moreno miró a su hija con cara de: _usa el truco que quieras… no soy un cuenta cuentos_- además los cuentos de mamá son mucho mejores.

-¿Cuál quieres?

-Me da igual… -Pero entonces se lo pensó mejor- Mami, cuéntame… ¿Por qué _elegiste_ casarte con papá?

-¿Y esa pregunta? –Sonrió.

-Quiero saberlo…

-Pues… porque lo quiero mucho.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó ante el inocente comentario.

-¿Pero por qué _a él_?

-No sé… -rió junto a su hija- ¿Es que no te gusta tu papá?

-¡Sí me gusta papá! -contestó- ¿Pero cómo sabías que debía de ser _él_?

Sakura peinó los cabellos de la niña mientras se pensaba la respuesta.

-Verás… algún día encontrarás a algún hombre especial, del que te enamorarás… y te querrás casar con él.

-¿Yo lo encontraré pronto?

-No… -sentenció Sasuke- hasta dentro de _mucho_ tiempo.

_Por que tenía claro que no iba a dejar que ningún hombre se acercara a su hijita… _

-¿Pero papá...?

-No.

Sakura se aguantó la risa mientras se levantaba y arropaba de nuevo a la niña.

-No le hagas caso a papi… -Susurró consciente de que Sasuke sí la escucharía.

Besó la coronilla de la niña antes de presenciar uno de esos momentos que le quedarían gravados en la mente, su esposo la imitaba dejando un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Rina, ella pasaba sus pequeños brazos tiernamente alrededor del cuello del moreno.

Y es que... _no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de abrazar… a papá._


	5. Ahora gira la empuñadura

-

-

-

**Capítulo 4**

Ahora gira la empuñadura

_(Título del capítulo por: Brendy (Akane-xan) gracias a todos, en especial a __ti__ y a los que me conocen, sin vosotros no sería capaz de escribir nada :) )_

-

-

-

Los rayos del sol despuntaban en el horizonte a los ojos de Sasuke, los cerró y respiró pausadamente el aire fresco de la mañana. Hoy no tenía ganas de entrenar, algo que solo pasaba de lustro en lustro. Y solo hizo falta echarle un vistazo a su esposa, desnuda en la cama, para convencerlo de quedarse ese día en casa.

Se acercó lentamente al lecho, se deshizo de la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de su mujer y deslizó su callosa palma por el suave muslo, desde la rodilla hasta llegar a la cintura. Sakura ya estaba despierta para cuando la palma de su mano alcanzó el costado.

En un rápido pero sutil movimiento cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo.

Sakura era tan pequeña comparada con él, su piel era suave, blandas sus caderas, generosos sus pechos. En cuerpo y alma era solamente capaz de encontrar lo opuesto, luz y oscuridad.

¿Pero eso era lo que los hacía perfectos no?... le vinieron a la cabeza todas esas teorías de la dualidad, y fueron escusa suficiente para decirse así mismo que todo iba e iría bien, le había costado años darse cuenta de que Sakura era su mitad, esa parte que lo completaba, el refugio para todos los males que acarreaba sobre su espalda.

Era su mitad, suya…

-

-Sasuke-kun…

¿Como pudo amanecer tantas mañanas bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes y no darse cuenta antes?

-Sasuke-kun… ¿estás bien?

El se limitó a asentir. Tomó los labios de su esposa, besándola suavemente mientras se instalaba entre sus muslos.

-Anoche soñé contigo –Sakura frunció el ceño, Sasuke no solía compartir sus sueños con ella.

-¿Qué soñaste?

Un sueño que se había repetido en incontables ocasiones desde hacía años, en la oscuridad la silueta de su hermano le arrebataba la vida a su esposa. Nunca se lo había contado, y no lo haría.

-No tiene importancia. -La respuesta la dejó más extrañada aún.

-

Sasuke besó su hombro, continuó besando su clavícula y terminó con los labios en su cuello. Cada contacto de los labios de Sasuke era un puñal para Sakura, un puñal que le recordaba que se estaba comportando como una… no quería ni pronunciar esa palabra.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y Sasuke se quedó desconcertado. ¿Qué había echo?

Intentó separarse del cuerpo de su mujer, pero Sakura lo aferró a ella con sus piernas y brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Sasuke-kun… te amo, ¿tú sabes que te amo verdad? –Sasuke estaba desconcertado, no se lo esperaba.

Volvió esa sensación, como si todos a su alrededor fueran conscientes de algo que él no sabia, que pasaba desapercibido o que se negaba a ver…

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Bésame, Sasuke-kun… por favor.

Volvería a ser una esposa ejemplar, se alejaría de Naruto, no lo volvería a ver… y todo se arreglaría.

-Te amo.

Y dejó de impórtale aquello que ignoraba y Sakura ocultaba. No importaba.

Bajó los labios hasta llegar a los de Sakura, ella trenzó sus dedos en el cabello azabache de Sasuke, aferrándolo a ella. Sakura tembló cuando aquellas manos acariciaron sus caderas y se avergonzó al escuchar sus propios gemidos.

-Sasuke-kun… por favor. -rogó-

Escucharla lo volvió loco de deseo, entre las piernas de su esposa la aprisionó contra las sábanas, gimió ante el contacto de sus pechos aplastados contra su torso. Como la deseaba…

-Por… favor.

Antes de hundirse en su cuerpo, tomó la mejilla de Sakura e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, soltó un ronco gemido mientras volvía a hundirse con fuerza en el cuerpo de Sakura. No sabía porque, pero necesitaba que ella lo mirara a los ojos. A él…

-

-

La brisa removió su cabello cuando salió del mercado. Sakura llevaba en una mano las bolsas de la compra, repasaba mentalmente lo que había comprado preguntándose si faltaría algo para la cena, cuando se encontró con Naruto.

¿Por qué el destino le ponía las cosas tan difíciles?

-

-Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien, bien… Sasuke no vino hoy a entrenar. ¿Está bien?

-Si… decidió quedarse en casa.

-

Una desagradable corazonada recorrió por entero a Naruto, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que a ella le pasaba algo. Se iba a alejar de él… otra vez, y presentía que esta ocasión sería la definitiva.

La miró para grabar su imagen en la memoria, ya que auguraba que no la vería en una buena temporada, cuando un _puñal_ se le clavó en el pecho. Sakura tenía una marca rojiza en su piel, entre el hombro y el cuello. Sasuke…

Inconscientemente alargó la mano a la barbilla de Sakura e inclinó su cabeza, más marcas por su cuello.

-

-Te acostaste con él esta mañana. –No lo quiso, pero sonó como un reproche.

-Claro que sí Naruto.

_«Oh, venga Sakura, clava más hondo el puñal.»_

-Es mi esposo…

_«Ahora gira la empuñadura, eso es… acaba conmigo»_

-No se me había olvidado Sakura.

_Joder, no…_ al futuro Hokage no se le podían estar aguando los ojos ¿verdad?... Naruto agachó la cabeza y parpadeó, se negaba ha hacer le ridículo delante de Sakura. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil?

-Nos vemos.

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera responder, Naruto había desaparecido ante sus ojos.

-

-

Colocaba con parsimonia los productos que acaba de comprar, en la alacena. Escuchó unos pasos y giró la cabeza para ver a Sasuke entrando en la cocina. Parecía pensativo. Él se colocó a su espalda y envolvió su cintura con ambas manos. Ella se veía tan pequeña entre sus brazos. Enterró la nariz en su pelo y aspiró el olor que este desprendía.

-

-Vi a Naruto cuando volvía a casa, lo vi turbado… ¿Sabes algo Sakura? –Ella tragó saliva.

-No lo sé.

-Juraría que estaba llorando.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntaste a él? –Eran imaginaciones suyas o le acababa de temblar la voz.

-¿Estás nerviosa… Sakura?

-No…

-

Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando Sasuke le dio la vuelta, agarrándola por los muslos la subió a la encimera, recorrió sus muslos hacía abajo hasta llegar a las rodillas, en el camino de vuelta las manos de Sasuke subieron por dentro de la falda, subiéndosela hasta las caderas.

Se instaló entre sus piernas y la besó con rudeza.

Enredó entre sus dedos la cabellera rosada, y sujetando su pelo tiró de este hacía atrás para tener todo el acceso a su cuello, recorrió con los labios desde el inicio de sus pechos hasta un sensible punto detrás de la oreja.

-

-¿Me dejarías Sakura?

-¿Qué? –ella estaba muy aturdida, tanto por lo besos como por la pregunta… ¿Sabría algo?... Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Me… dejarías?

-Sasuke-kun… -apunto estuvo de tartamudear su nombre- yo te amo, no… te entiendo.

-

La sujetó por la nuca y la besó con más fuerza, junto con rudeza las dulces caderas de ella con las suyas. _Ella_ lo amaba, estaba seguro… y eso era suficiente. _Ella_ no lo dejaría. No sabía ni como se le había pasado por la cabeza que la estaba perdiendo. _Ella_ lo amaba, lo amaba tal y como era.

-Sakura… no podrías dejarme, nunca permitiría que te fuese de mi lado. Ese es tu lugar.

Y el corazón de Sakura desbordó felicidad. Pero su mundo se desmoronó entre sus manos.

-

-

Era de madrugada, aquella noche la luna estaba más grande que nunca. Sakura estaba sola en su cama, arropada bajo las sabanas, echaba en falta un calor a su lado. Sasuke se había ido aquella misma noche a una misión urgente solicitada por la Hokage.

Mientras dormía… soñaba. Un sueño que le estaba acelerando el corazón, que provocaba que apretase los párpados, que se moviera en la cama. Soñaba con ellos.

-

_-¿Que quieres Sasuke…?_

_-Traidor._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Mi esposa…_

_-No sé de que me hablas, Sasuke._

_-Hmp… cobarde._

_Frustración, desilusión, contrariedad… y Naruto estalló. _

_-¡No la amas!... Nunca la has amado y joder, sé que ¡nunca! la amarás. _

_-¿Tú la amas?_

_-Más que a mi vida._

_-Traidor._

_Un hilo de sangre se derramó en el suelo desde la profunda herida provocada por la mortal katana en su pecho, el filo había atravesado su corazón. _

_-La amo, más que a mi… vida. _

-

-

-¡Naruto!

Sakura estaba temblando, sus pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad y por el medio. Tras despertar de su pesadilla todavía no era capaz de distinguir que todo había sido un sueño, cuando volvió a la realidad se tapó la boca, tenía ganas de vomitar.

¿Cuál sería la reacción de Sasuke si se llegara a enterar?... ¿Mataría a Naruto?

No, ella sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Pero, aunque tenía confianza en ello… esa noche no consiguió conciliar el sueño.

-

-

-Felicidades Naruto.

-Gracias Sasuke, te dije que algún día lo conseguiría.

A una envidiable velocidad viajan al resguardo de la noche. Ambos estaban enfrascados en una importante misión, debían encontrar y liquidar a un asesino, a un criminal de rango S. Ohh, nada como un poco de acción después de recibir una de las noticias más importantes de su vida.

La vieja se retiraba ¡Já!

-

-No me creo que te haya elegido a ti como Hokage, llevarás a Konoha y a sus habitantes a la ruina.

Naruto se rió.

-Si Konoha resistió estar bajo la protección de Tsunade, creo que no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer para acabar con nuestra hermosa villa.

-No te subestimes idiota.

-¡Pero!... Si Tsunade nos ha mandado a más misiones estando borracha que sobria. ¿O acaso crees que estaba sonrojada por el calor de la noche?

Sasuke medio sonrió. No era algo que le diría al idiota de su mejor amigo, pero tenía la certeza de que Konoha no podría estar en mejores manos que en las suyas, _confiaba_ plenamente en Naruto.

-Ahora que vas a ser Hokage, ¿sentarás cabeza?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Casarte idiota, la estabilidad te ayudará como Hokage.

-¿Qué chorradas son esas?... Tsunade no estaba casada.

-Tú no eres Tsunade, necesitas a alguien que te devuelva los pies a la tierra de vez en cuando.

Sasuke desvió la mirada ante el silencio de su amigo, pudo distinguir entre las sombras de la noche una mirada perdida en los ojos azules de Naruto. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-La Hyuga podría representar un buen papel.

_¿Representar un papel?_

-No amo a Hinata.

Hablar de amor con Sasuke. Se sorprendió, debería estar sintiendo vergüenza de si mismo solo por respirar el mismo aire que Sasuke, pero en cambio…

No sintió nada.

-

-El amor no existe… los humanos simplemente establecemos lazos afectivos unos con otros, nos habituamos a la compañía de nuestros amigos, de nuestra familia… pero el amor.

-¿No amas a tu familia?

-Mis hijos son parte de mí.

-¿Amas a Sakura?

-No…

-Ella si te ama a ti.

-¿También me amaba cuando a los doce años gritaba mi nombre ridículamente por toda la villa?

-Sigue con las chorradas Sasuke… _Sabes_ que te ama.

Tras un minuto de silencio, Naruto continuó.

-Piensa lo que quieras, el amor existe, siento que aun no hayas podido disfrutarlo.

-¿A quién amas Naruto?

El rubio no contestó, y es que algo en el tono de Sasuke al realizar esa simple pregunta le hizo sentir un imperceptible escalofrío.

-

-

Esa misma tarde se enteró de que el compañero en la misión de su esposo era el propio Naruto. La noticia no había echo mas que alterar su ya de por si angustiado e inquieto estado de ánimo. Apenas podía comer, había perdido el apetito y es que no era capaz de despejar de su cabeza aquel sueño.

Se estaba volviendo loca. No aguantaba más.

El sueño, el cambio de Sasuke, su hijo siguiéndola… aquella mañana toda persona con la cual se cruzó le había preguntado si le ocurría algo. ¡No aguantaba más!

-

-¿Qué no aguantas más mamá?

_Había hablado en voz alta…_

-Ren…

El sonido del agua hirviendo en los fogones no era capaz de solapar el de la agitada respiración de Sakura, su hijo la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, en sus oscuros ojos no se vislumbraba absolutamente nada, no fue capaz de percibir que pasaba en esos momentos por la cabeza de su hijo mayor.

-Nada cielo, no te preocupes.

-Mamá… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Ren por favor… no pasa nada.

-Tsk…

Imitando a la perfección de su padre, se marchó de la cocina hastiado.

Y Sakura… Iba a estallar, a gritar.

Su pasado no estaba escrito a lápiz no lo podía _borrar_, y tampoco era capaz de seguir viviendo con sus errores. Pero todo era mucho más complicado. Confesar su infidelidad no era una opción, seguir como hasta ahora tampoco, ¿alegarse de su familia?... no sería capaz. ¿Realmente creyó que podía ser tan fácil hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada?

¿Qué hago?... ¿¡Qué se supone que debo hacer!?

Y Ren estaba todavía lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar el sonido de la cerámica hacerse añicos contra la pared junto con el de un peso muerto golpear contra el suelo.

-

-

Aun podía escuchar el lloriqueo de su hermana pequeña, que había estallado en lágrimas al ver como él cargaba a su mamá inconsciente en brazos. Ren, golpeaba con el pie incansable el impoluto suelo del hospital en un rítmico golpeteo.

_No aguantaba más… _Su madre había pronunciado esas palabras.

¿Que demonios no aguantaba más?

Levantó la vista y observó a dos enfermeras salir de la habitación en la que habían llevado a su madre, una de ellas se acercó y se dirigió a él… Pero Ren estaba tan perdido que ni si quiera se molestó en escucharla.

Casi mecánicamente entró en la estancia, su madre pálida dormía sobre una cama. Se sentó a su lado, cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas… y lloró por primera vez después de muchos años.

-

-

La misión había finalizado, Naruto observaba impasible como Sasuke inalterable limpiaba los restos de sangre que habían quedado impregnados en su katana. Era increíble la sangre fría con la que había matado a aquel hombre, cierto que era un criminal y él mismo se había alegrado de que alguien como él desapareciera del mapa.

Pero era incapaz de no sorprenderse ante la tranquilidad de Sasuke.

No habían hablado mucho durante la misión, entre ellos se había instalado una nube de incomodad. Y aunque no lo dejara entrever, la mente de Sasuke estaba trabajando a mil por hora para intentar descifrar la enigmática mirada de su amigo.

¿Qué escondía Naruto detrás de esos pozos azules?

Recordaba tiempos en los que con tan solo mirar a Naruto podía decir al pie de la letra y con la seguridad de no equivocarse, que era lo que pensaba el rubio.

¿Cuándo habían perdido esa familiaridad?

-

-Si nos damos prisa llegaremos en un día a Konoha.

-Bien…

Naruto miraba la espalda de Sasuke alejarse, de camino a su villa. Y viendo alejarse a su mejor amigo… se preguntó. _¿Qué he echo?_

-

-

_-Papi… mamá esta el hospital. Ren la llevó hace dos días y no me ha dejado ir a verla. –Lloriqueó. _

-

-

_-Naruto_

_-Ino… vengo a ver a la vieja, Sasuke y yo ya…_

_-Sakura está en el hospital… _

-

-

-Tienes unos pelos… deberías mirarte en un espejo.

La suave risa de Sakura lo tranquilizó. Su corazón casi había salido de su pecho cuando se enteró de que Sakura había entrado ingresada en el hospital.

Se había encontrado con Ino mientras se dirigía hacía el despacho de la Hokage. Nada más la rubia le había dado la noticia había salido corriendo en dirección al hospital. Cuando llegó a la habitación solamente se encontró a una soñolienta Sakura.

-

-Es un hospital Naruto.

-Tranquila, aun así estás preciosa.

Naruto alargó la mano y acarició unos rebeldes mechones rosados.

-¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

-Naruto, estoy bien no te preocupes.

-Puedes decírmelo tú o puedo ir sonsacándoselo por ahí a las enfermeras.

Sakura suspiró, sería imposible calmar la curiosidad de Naruto.

-No te preocupes, tan solo estaba alterada y me desmayé.

-Sakura-chan…

-Confía en mí, si me pasara algo grave te lo diría.

Naruto suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que no era verdad, ocultaría lo que fuera con tal de calmarlo.

-¿Qué te tenía alterada?

Naruto cogió entre sus manos las de Sakura y con el dedo índice comenzó a delinear cariñosamente el borde de sus dedos.

-Tú… él… -Murmuró.

-No debimos haber empezado todo esto.

Naruto se perdió en sus pensamientos, un recuerdo alegre se manifestó en forma de una enorme sonrisa.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te besé…

-

-

_-Naruto… haz el favor de pasar, estás empapado te vas a congelar._

_-Siento mojarte el suelo Sakura-chan… ¿Está Sasuke?_

_-No, salió a entrenar con los dos mayores… _

_Naruto se rió mientras empapado, seguía a Sakura por los pasillos de la mansión Uchiha. _

_-Pues acabarán empapados… ¿Y los dos pequeños?_

_-Con su abuela… _

_Cuando entró en la cocina Naruto frunció el entrecejo, trozos de cerámica cubrían el suelo y viendo como la pelirrosa retomaba la tarea de recogerlos se fijó en el aire que la rodeaba. Parecía agotada._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_-Se me cayeron los platos…_

_-¿Sakura-chan ha pasado algo?_

_-Claro que no Naruto._

_-Pero Sakura-chan. _

_-¡Basta Naruto!_

_El gritó inesperado no fue lo que lo hizo callar, si no las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían pos sus mejillas… Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, abrazarla. Reconfortarla entre sus brazos. Masculló interiormente mil maldiciones contra su mejor amigo. Sabía que algo había pasado con Sasuke… Y se dijo así mismo que si Sakura fuera su esposa no sería capaz de hacerla sufrir. _

_Inconsciente o conscientemente lo dijo en voz alta. Y cuando la nariz de Sakura rozó su cuello la miró. Gimoteaba levemente aguantando las ganas de llorar, el rostro sonrojado, sus brazos rodeándola. _

_Había sido todo tan perfecto, le hubiera sido imposible a si mismo no haber bajado la cabeza y posado sus fríos labios sobre los cálidos de ella. _

-

-Y creo que si tuviera ahora la oportunidad de rectificarlo no lo haría… creo que tú tampoco.

-Lo sé.

-Te amo… Sakura.

-Y yo a ti…

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que te lo dije?

_Y Naruto nunca supo la respuesta… _


	6. Epílogo

-

-

-

**Epílogo**

Todo por ti.

-

-

-

Sasuke entró en la habitación del hospital, vio y escuchó algo que le pareció irreal. Eso no podía estar pasando, no a él…

Su esposa lloraba de forma descontrolada, en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Su cara estaba desencajada, sus cabellos revueltos y con una de sus manos intentaba acallar sin éxito los continuos sollozos.

_Sangre_… el suelo se teñía lentamente del oscuro líquido. Irónicamente, se preguntó porque su vida siempre ineludiblemente se bañaba en ella. Creyó incluso que podía escuchar el rumor de la espesa sangre, brotando del cuello de Naruto, de su hermano.

-

-

-_Ren… suelta el cuchillo._ –Murmuró derrotado.

-

-

Los ojos desorbitados de su hijo, lo miraron con temor, con vergüenza, con miedo. Salpicaduras de sangre decoraban su todavía infantil rostro.

-Ren… ¡suelta el cuchillo!, vete a casa… que no te vea nadie.

El sonido de la afilada hoja al chocar contra el suelo hizo reaccionar a Sakura, que miró con horror el rostro de su esposo. Sintió una presión tan fuerte que creyó que le rompería los brazos, él rápidamente se había agachado a su lado, la había sacudido violentamente y la había apegado a su pecho.

Agarraba sus cabellos con fuerza, con odio, con desesperación.

-

-Lo siento Sasuke, lo siento… -Balbuceó sollozante.

-¡Cállate!

-

Sorprendiendo a Sakura, la besó… violentamente, de forma desesperada, mordiendo las comisuras de sus labios, quería hacerle daño, deseaba asfixiarla con sus propias manos, pero…

-

-Te amo…

-

La mente de Sakura era más débil de lo que ella estimaba, pues apenas unos segundos después, cayó en la inconsciencia tras escuchar sus palabras, poco antes de poder ver como dos enfermeras horrorizadas con la escena gritaran para llamar a un médico.

-

-

El entierro de Naruto Uzumaki se celebró dos días después de la tragedia. Toda la villa estaba de luto por aquel que los defendió en incontables ocasiones, el que había pincelado su vida de alegría con su personalidad, por aquel que murió poco antes de haber cumplido su sueño.

El shinobi de identidad desconocida, el asesino de Naruto, nunca fue encontrado. Se barajaron suposiciones del porque del asesinato, pero tras meses sin encontrar la menor pista, cesaron las investigaciones. Nadie sospechó de las declaraciones y testimonios de Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano de Naruto, el que pocos meses después ocupó la vacante a Hokage. _Tal y como Naruto lo hubiera deseado. _

Hinata, Tsunade, Kakashi y otros… investigaban individualmente el caso.

Y solamente uno descubrió lo que había sucedido. Sakura había tenido un aborto Natural.

-

-Sakura, sé que es difícil perder a un hijo… -Dijo mientras acunaba a su discípula en brazos- pero tienes a tu familia, a tus amigos… me tienes a mi pequeña.

Sakura tenía los ojos vidriosos, perdidos en algún punto de la habitación. Si Tsunade no la conociese, la tildaría de loca.

-

-No lo entenderías -susurró- no lo entenderías.

-Explícamelo entonces pequeña… -Comenzaba a preocuparse ante las divagaciones de Sakura.

-Era de él, lo sé… -estalló en llanto- era una parte de él, lo sé… y quería tenerlo. Juro que quería tenerlo.

-Sakura… ¿Qué estás… -Sakura la interrumpió.

-Sasuke y Ren, lo sabían y a pesar de ello no son capaces de odiarme.

-

_Y como por arte de magia… todo encajó. _Mentira. Faltaba algo. Tsunade se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. No podía ser, no podía ser…

-¿Quién Sakura? –Se cansó del silencio de su alumna y la sacudió con fuerza- ¡¿Quién?! –Gritó.

-Es joven Tsunade, Naruto era su segundo padre… -lloriqueó- la ira lo cegó, no hay ni un solo día en que no se arrepienta y se pregunte como fue capaz de hacerlo. ¡Él lo quería!

_Recordó, en el funeral de Naruto unos ojos oscuros que suplicaban que todo acabara, que aquella pesadilla terminase. Ren… _

_Y Tsunade, hasta el día de su muerte nunca se perdonó guardar aquel secreto._

-

-

_3 años después. _

Un verano caluroso y asfixiante había invadido por completo a la villa de Konoha. Realmente era insoportable. Sasuke caminaba en dirección al jardín, pues sabía perfectamente donde encontrar a su esposa. Siempre que hacía calor, el escondite perfecto era la sombra que se desplegaba, bajo uno de los árboles que gobernaban el jardín.

Apoyada en el tronco, la mirada de la mujer se perdía en un punto indefinido. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Otra vez ese brillo de _locura_ en sus ojos. Atravesó el césped hasta situarse enfrente de ella.

-

-Piensas quedarte ahí el resto de la mañana. –Más que pregunta era una afirmación.

-Es un buen plan. ¿No crees?

El verde desapareció bajo los párpados a lo que prosiguió un largo suspiro.

-¿Has ido a verle?

-Ajá. –Respondió relajada- Hablé con él y le dejé flores.

-

El tiempo presente siempre acompañaba a Naruto. Y pobre del que se refiérese a él en pasado, Naruto no había desaparecido de sus vidas ni un solo día.

-Sasuke-kun… -Susurró- Yo creo que está alegre por nosotros.

Sasuke se sentó al lado de su esposa y posó, de forma protectora, una mano sobre el vientre abultado y redondeado. Últimamente Sakura iba más a menudo al cementerio, había llegado a ir varias veces en un mismo día. Y era algo que empezaba a preocuparle.

En su octavo mes de embarazo no veía con buenos ojos, paseos largos que le implicaban esfuerzo físico y… _emocional_.

-¿Cómo está el bebé?

-Muy tranquilo. No molesta para nada a su mamá.

En un ligero movimiento Sakura se apoyó sobre su esposo. Sasuke la rodeó con el brazo y fijó su atención en su cabello rosado, en lo fino de las hebras, en el brillo que desprendían, la manera en que se acomodaban los mechones.

¿Hay alguien que cree que perdón sincero no existe? Para Sasuke, existía en toda la extensión de su significado. Pero no hay ningún problema en no saberlo. Por que en nuestro camino, nos iremos dando cuenta, poco a poco, de las verdades.

En el caso de Sasuke, el había aprendido que si existía el amor.

Amaba a Sakura, a los hijos nacidos y al que estaba por venir, y también amaba a su difunto amigo. Porque el amor era mucho más fuerte que el resentimiento que pudiera haber tenido en su momento para con ellos.

-

-Tienes razón.

-¿En que Sasuke-kun?

-En quedarnos aquí. Hace una mañana preciosa.

-

Él había cambiado, pero Sakura había perdido una parte de si misma. Una parte de su corazón, de su lucidez y salud. Ren otro tanto, le dolían las entrañas al ver el sufrimiento diario de su hijo. Y en muchas ocasiones se preguntaba si se repondría completamente.

-

_Hermosa. _

Enredó el dedo índice girándolo en un mechón de cabello.

¿Alguna vez se había sentido mal al ocultar lo que había ocurrido? No… Ni un solo remordimiento.

Las personas se habían encargado de arrebatarle la felicidad, prácticamente desde el día en que nació. Se aferraría a su familia con todas sus fuerzas, y arrasaría con todo aquello que pudiera arrebatársela. Todos cometemos errores, todos actuamos injustamente a sabiendas de que está mal, en mayor o menos grado. Él simplemente había actuado, aunque egoístamente, lo que le había dictado su raciocinio.

Sakura se incorporó levemente para enterrar la nariz en el cuello de su marido. Una discreta lágrima resbalo por su mejilla mientras lo abrazaba.

-Te amo.

Y Sasuke cerró los ojos disfrutando de cada sílaba.

"_Y yo a ti…"_

-

-

-

**Fin**

* * *

Me imagino que pensarán que es un final... ¿extraño? y que no habrá gustado a la mayoría. Pero es lo que me salió (después de borrar, escribir, borrar y volver a escribir). Yo quedé contenta. Quería que el matrimono no se rompiera, y aunque al principio no tenía pensando este final para Naruto, a mitad de la historia me dije que solo podía acabar de esta forma. Al menos para mi.

Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme vuestros comentarios. De verdad animan mucho. Y a las que me conozcen, bufff gracias por partida triple, que me aguantan demasiado =). He estado un poco desaparecida, y voy a intentar corregir eso. Gracias de nuevo a todos y ¡cuídense mucho!


End file.
